


Luminescence

by SpiritOfTheSun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), How Do I Tag, I don't want to spoil..., I mean it's Zuko, I mean it's kind of similar?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Other Relationships, Just less aggressive Zuko, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Gaang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sort of? - Freeform, Sun Blessed Zuko, Sun Warriors - Freeform, Yue and Zuko are siblings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheSun/pseuds/SpiritOfTheSun
Summary: Zuko was born eerily quiet. He would not cry, he would not scream, his eyes remained closed constantly. The only clue that the baby was even alive was the shaky movement of his chest, rising and falling slowly with each shallow breath.With no one else to turn to, Princess Ursa turns to an ancient legend, her last hope. She prays that her baby will get to see his first birthday, hopes that he will grow up strong and brave.Who knows, perhaps the spirits are listening?
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 547





	1. Prologue Part 1- Agni's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure how this website works yet, and also, I am awful at summaries. I hope you enjoy!

Ursa touched the bundle strapped to her chest lightly before continuing onwards, using a cane to keep herself propped up as she climbed the mountain, intent on delivering the bundle to be blessed.

No one else would do it. The Fire Sages had turned her away by the request of her husband, and no one would help her, for fear of the Fire Lord’s fury. So she turned to her last hope, the Sun Warriors. It was said that they were extinct, that they had been eradicated from the world, not unlike the peaceful Air Nomads.

Ursa knew the risks of going all this way for a small chance that perhaps the rumors were wrong, but there was nothing else that she could do. If she turned back now, her son would surely die, and she would never get the chance to even gaze into her son’s eyes, to watch him grow and prosper and live. And so she trekked on despite the warnings, despite the danger and fear that clouded her mind. She was determined not to let her child, her firstborn, die.

Ursa finally reached what looked like an abandoned temple and her heart stuttered in her chest, sending an ache of pain through her whole body as she looked at the temple. She went to step into the temple, but a hand shot out and stopped her before she could fully put her weight onto her foot, and for good reason, as the floor gave way beneath her outstretched foot to reveal a pit of spikes.

Quickly scrambling backwards, clutching the bundle tightly to her chest, Ursa turned around to see her savior. The young woman that held tightly to Ursa’s arm was wearing so little that the Fire Princess couldn’t help but blush and look away, instead opting to stare into the woman’s dark eyes.

“I was told not to interfere with those who dare to come to our temple, but I couldn’t just let you fall and have the temple take not only your life, but your child’s as well.” The woman’s eyes darkened impossibly with the thought of losing not one life, but two due to her people’s ways.

“Thank you” Ursa whispered, clutching her son even closer. “To whom do I owe?” She straightened up, causing the woman’s grip to fall and her dark eyes to widen.

“Oh! Oh no, you don’t owe me anything! My prize is seeing a mother and her child unharmed,” she protested, before a sheepish smile spread across her face. “But if you must know, my name is Enya.”

Ursa bowed before Enya and then straightened, looking at her child. “I need help. My son is deathly ill and I am afraid that I will not be able to save him. I wish to pray to the spirits to save him, but I am unable to do so in my own home lands.”

Enya looked at Ursa thoughtfully before nodding and starting to lead the woman along a path that would not be visible unless you knew where exactly it was. Ursa looked at her son and the woman leading them farther away from the temple worriedly. She was unable to bring herself to say anything however, because she owed this woman both her life, and her son’s.

After a long walk, Enya stopped Ursa in front of a long staircase, leading up and then splitting off to lead to two different passageways. Enya froze and turned to face Ursa. “Can you bend?” she asked, but Ursa shook her head, cradling her son’s head.

Enya bit her lip in fear before her gaze hardened and she walked forward, grabbing light from a torch before walking to the base of the stairs. “Follow me.” Her tone left no room for argument as Ursa hurried to follow the young bender. 

As they reached the top, a group gathered at the base of the staircase. “Young Enya! What is the meaning of this?” The voice sounded shocked and appalled and angry, but Ursa couldn’t bring herself to face the man.

“I am doing what I must.” Enya turned only a little before she continued forwards, stopping in the center of the platform. 

Ursa heard a group of people scrambling up the staircase, but her gaze was focused instead on one of the two entrances as a large, scaly head made its way towards her.

With all of her breath expelled from her body, Ursa gently removed her son from her chest and set the small bundle on the ground, bowing deeply before the red dragon. She could feel Enya doing the same behind her, yet once again, she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. 

The dragon suddenly took off and started to circle the platform, which let Ursa see that there was not one, but two dragons, one a striking red, while the other was a soothing blue.

The people on the staircase gasped as the dragons tightened their circle, not allowing for them to get by, so they stepped back out of fear and respect, fearing for the child’s safety, and for their own warrior’s life.

Finally the dragons slowed down, only to cling to the edges of the platform and open their mouths, letting out a large blast of fire. Ursa closed her eyes in response, yet she couldn’t feel the searing heat she was expecting. Instead, she felt a slight warmth, and a feeling of calm. 

She opened her eyes and saw that they were surrounded in fire. Colors jumped and leaped through the flames, twisting and swirling in the breeze. Ursa turned to face Enya, who had a look of determination dancing across her own face. 

Ursa looked to where the woman’s gaze was and gasped as she saw a man. She felt Enya’s hand land on her shoulder as the tall, pale man leaned over her son. The man looked up, fiery golden eyes meeting Ursa’s own, and she faintly registered a feeling of hope and warmth wash over her as she took in the man’s celestial appearance.

He lowered his gaze back to the boy and his golden sleeves trailed around his wrists as he gently laid a hand to the boy’s forehead. “I am Agni,” he began, causing Ursa’s jaw to drop in awe, “and this is my child. I will protect him, and in turn, he will protect those who need it, as is his destiny. I will bless him with my essence, and you will be his protector.” Agni gently stroked the boy’s face, a trail of gold following his movement, before he looked up and made eye contact with Enya, the grip on Ursa’s shoulder growing tighter.

“Yes Blessed Agni. I will protect this child with my life,” Ursa heard Enya say, before Agni nodded, clearly pleased.

They all turned to look at the baby as Agni pressed two fingers to his forehead. The boy started to glow, his little tuft of hair turning from its dark raven black, to a brilliant golden. His eyes shot open to reveal a golden color, only rivaled to the sun spirit himself. They were beautiful, and Ursa felt her breath get caught in her throat as she stared at the boy in wonder.

“Zuko” she whispered, and felt Agni hum his approval before she looked up, only to see that the man was gone and the fire around them faded, leaving the dragons to both walk forward and touch the bundle on the forehead with their whiskers before disappearing into their respective caves.

The group that had been trying to stop them now stood in shock as the two women and the child descended the stairs, completely unharmed and smiling softly at the little boy with golden hair and bright golden eyes.

The man who looked to be the leader of the group seemed to get his senses back first, as he stepped forward, a little unsure, but angry nonetheless. “Enya” he started, voice stern and angry. “You have disobeyed your people by bringing an outsider to see the masters without permission or direct orders. Unfortunately, I will have to strip you of your warrior title and send you back to the village.”

To everyone’s disbelief, the young woman merely smiled and shook her head. “It does not matter, chief, for I am going with Fire Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko, as per Agni’s request.”

With that final remark, Enya gently lead Ursa and her baby away from the gaping clan behind her, knowing that she would most likely never see them ever again, but being unable to bring herself to care as she grinned at the little ball of light in Ursa’s arms, knowing this is her destiny and she wouldn’t do anything to change it.


	2. Prologue Part 2- Finding The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did technically have a lot of the story pre-written, but after getting all the feedback and seeing how many people were enjoying my writing, I went back, decided I hated what I had written, and rewrote the second part of the prologue... (I also may have had to split the prologue into three parts instead of two, but oh well...)
> 
> Also, "little sun" is intentional. Enjoy.

Ursa watched as her son practiced form after form. His little face was scrunched with concentration as the little six year old ran through the basic katas that his cruel firebending instructor had ordered him to memorize. He was told to not stop until he could produce a strong flame. Ursa frowned at the thought of her little sun being turned into a malicious and vile monster, like his father had already attempted to do with his sister. 

The four year old was already tormenting her brother, leaving him with agitated wrists and singed clothing. Ursa was trying so very hard to help the little girl, but it seemed that every step forward, Ozai forced the little girl another three steps back. It was distressing, and Ursa cursed herself for being so weak, not able to protect both of her children. Instead, it seemed like her husband had scooped the younger up into his talons, manipulating the toddler into hating her own mother.

Startled from her own thoughts, Ursa turned to look at the woman beside her, who had reached out and was now placing a gentle hand on her arm. Enya’s dark eyes fixated on Ursa’s.

“Are you okay Your Highness?” Enya whispered, not moving her hand even after gaining the woman’s attention.

Ursa nodded before stilling and staring after her firstborn, smiling as he huffed in exasperation and clumsily attempted to redo the hair that had fallen into his eyes. She felt herself starting to frown and shook her head, simultaneously shaking her thoughts out and honestly answering her friend’s questioning stare.

“I’m worried Enya. My children, they’re so young,” she paused to take a breath, closing her eyes tightly. “My youngest is already losing her innocence. I fear she will become as heartless as her father. And Zuko seems so angry all of the time. I’m terrified of losing my children Enya. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Enya gathered her friend into her arms as she wept, carefully rubbing circles on the woman’s silk-covered back. “You know, in my culture, we do things differently. Our fire comes from life, and love, and joy. We do not feed fire with anger or cruelty, for that gives it fuel without focus.” She looked down at the woman who was crying on her shoulder. “With your permission, may I speak with the Fire Lord about teaching your son?” 

Ursa pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes, smiling softly when she met the warrior’s gaze. “Of course Enya,” she whispered, brushing the dark hair from her friend’s face. “I would trust no one else with my son.”

\-----

Enya took a deep breath before allowing herself to enter the sweltering heat of the throne room. She knew that she could convince Fire Lord Azulon to let her teach his grandchild, but she was worried nonetheless. The man was terrifying. He was cunning and manipulative, but she knew he cared for his family.

“Lady Enya,” the Fire Lord drawled. “You requested an audience?” he quirked an eyebrow, face set with a passive expression, yet his eyes spoke of the curiosity that he hid.

Enya bowed deeply before looking up to make eye contact with the man. “Yes Fire Lord Azulon. I wish to speak to you about your grandson, Prince Zuko.”

Letting his mask slip, Azulon studied Enya inquisitively. “What about the boy?” he asked.

“His tutors have been making no progress with his bending. He has no power behind his fire, and their methods seem to only hinder his potential,” she paused and the Fire Lord gave her a look that told her to continue. “I wish for your permission to teach him myself.”

If he was surprised, Fire Lord Azulon hid it behind a curtain of amusement. “And why are you more qualified than the others?” he questioned.

Enya smirked to herself, glad that she had anticipated this beforehand. “Well, you see Your Majesty, I was with Princess Ursa and Prince Zuko when he was blessed,” the Fire Lord nodded, being one of the few people that knew for certain instead of speculation, that the boy had been blessed by Agni himself (although no one besides the two there were aware of how the blessing came to be). “I was gifted with information from Agni, ways to teach, things to show the boy,” (no one knew the Sun Warriors were alive) “and he told me that I was to protect the boy. I take my duties seriously, and if the royal tutors can not teach the prince to protect himself, then I wish to take over for them and teach what they can not.”

Fire Lord Azulon made a soft humming sound before leaning back slightly, clearly pondering the words that had left the woman’s mouth. “Alright,” he replied after a few minutes. “I will allow you to take over Prince Zuko’s lessons. I will tell Prince Ozai to send the tutors off. You are dismissed.”

Enya bowed respectfully once more before turning and leaving. Once far enough away from the throne room, she made a whooping noise and ran down the hall, laughing gleefully, to tell the Princess what had occurred. 

\-----

“Do you feel the energy racing through you, Zuko?” Enya whispered, sitting in front of the boy, who was breathing deeply and methodically, attempting to meditate. “Feel the fire racing through your veins, the heat radiating from your body. Let your mind relax and your thoughts drift inwards.”

Zuko took another deep breath, and exhaled. Enya paused momentarily, seeing the flames flick out from his tongue, a little unsettling coming from the mouth of a six year old. Enya shook her head out, trying to focus her thoughts again.

“Reach out for your inner flame. Feed it air and life. Let the fire prosper under your care,” she smiled as the little boy took an even deeper breath, clearly trying to help it grow quicker. Although Enya knew that that was not how feeding your inner flame worked, it was very endearing to watch. “Before you can master your flames, you must first connect to your spirit.”

The boy’s breathing became less purposeful and more rhythmic, clearly having finally slipped into a meditative daze. Enya smiled and closed her eyes, easily finding her inner flame after having practiced finding it since her own training began. 

Her flame buzzed with energy, and she watched as the pale orange flame danced with her breathing. The pale licks of green and purple swirled deep in the center, and Enya hummed quietly in satisfaction.

After a while of meditating, Enya opened her eyes, feeling very relaxed, only to see Zuko sitting in front of her, his hands cupping a small flame, staring at it with wide eyes. Although typically this wouldn’t be that big of a deal, Enya was dumbfounded when she looked at the flame in the prince’s hands. It was small and controlled, nothing to worry about, but it was the color that made Enya pause. 

The flame was golden. Pure golden. Not yellow like some of the others in court, but gold like his eyes, like his hair, like the sun. The flame stayed firmly in his palms, tamed, and Enya looked deeper into the flames. Like her own, there was color swirling in the depths of his fire, but unlike hers, it wasn’t just one or two colors. It was a rainbow of colors. The core of the flame was shimmering, every color of the rainbow flashing over his palms, a good mix of silver and white mingling as well.

“Zuko,” Enya whispered, transfixed on the prince’s hands. “Is that your inner fire?”

Zuko’s face split into a large grin. “Yeah!” he exclaimed, giggling in excitement at the flame lighting the space around him. “It’s pretty!”

“Yeah, it sure is little sun,” Enya said before grinning at the boy and showing him her own fire. He stared in childish and innocent awe as he took in the orange and green and purple. “Do you know why our flames are so different?” she asked quietly, leaning in closer.

The little golden haired boy leaned closer, eyes wide with curiosity.

Enya looked around dramatically as if she was looking for someone who was trying to hear a huge secret (which it was, but children deserved a show sometimes) before leaning in even closer. “You and I have…” she paused dramatically, watching as the little prince wiggled and leaned closer in anticipation. “Dragon Fire.”

Zuko frowned, his little face scrunching up in confusion. “Dragon Fire?” he questioned, unsure what to make of it.

“Yes,” Enya murmured before leaning back a little. “Long ago, before you or I were born, before even your grandfather was alive…”

“Older than Grandpa!” Zuko gasped in shock. Enya nodded, acting extremely serious, although she was fighting back a laugh at the surprise in Zuko’s voice.

“Before benders even existed,” she whispered, glancing quickly behind them to make sure no one heard her. 

“What?!” Zuko voiced, his voice almost completely silent with bewilderment.

“Yes. Before benders,” Enya repeated. “Great beasts roamed the planet. Among these were the original benders, who taught humans the ways of bending the elements.”

Zuko scooted closer until he was practically in Enya’s lap, eager to hear the story. “What were they?” he whispered quietly, his golden eyes glittering with excitement and wonder.

“Some noticed the moon, they watched her push and pull at the ocean, creating tides, and so they copied her. They pushed and they pulled, and they started to bend, thus creating the first waterbenders,” Enya began, holding her hand out to let blue fire lick at her fingertips, spilling over and towards the ground like a waterfall. Zuko gasped and held out his own hands. He created a little golden flame before he extended it, letting it spill over his fingertips, and slowly, blue started to emerge from the gold.

Enya grinned before letting the flames disappear. “Some noticed the badgermoles. They watched them dig and move and manipulate the world around them, and so they copied them. They destroyed and they formed and they created, manipulating the world to their will, thus creating the first earthbenders.” She willed her fire to form the shape of a mountain range, the green springing to her fingertips a lot easier than the blue had. She moved the mountains, causing valleys and peaks. Zuko stuck out his tongue as he moved his fire to follow his teacher’s. The flames were smaller, and a little wobbly, but as he continued, they got stronger, green bleeding into the gold, almost fully obscuring the blue.

The flame mountains disintegrated, and in their place were pale orange leaves, dancing in the wind. “Some noticed the air bison. They watched them fly and glide, and cut through the air, and so they copied them. They funneled and they swirled and they cut through the air, and they flew, thus creating the first airbenders.” The leaves swirled around her and Zuko, and the little boy giggled before making a tiny ball and sweeping his hands in an outward motion, making the color explode into little sparks, which quickly formed leaves that twirled in an invisible breeze as Zuko stood up and spun, giggling in the light of his gold, and blue, and green, and now pale orange flames. 

Enya took a deep breath, calming herself down before she continued. “And some noticed the dragons. They saw them flaming and smoking, forming their own fire, giving warmth and safety and protection, and so they copied them. They created their own flames, using energy to ignite sparks, they heated their homes, kept their friends alive in the cold. They protected and they fought, just like the dragons that taught them, thus creating the first firebenders.” Enya gathered her palms together and created a small red spark. She concentrated really hard and extended her palms out, shaking as she gathered the heat into the shape of a small dragon. Zuko nodded and followed her movements, letting the flames grow, taking shape into a dragon, and yet it didn’t stop. The gold, and the blue, and the green, and the pale orange, and the newly added red all clumped together before the large fire shifted, transforming into a dragon, about the same size as Zuko. Zuko squealed and giggled before moving his wrists and watching as the dragon twirled and danced until it curled tight and exploded into a burst of color. 

Smiling softly, Enya held her arms out for a now exhausted Zuko to drop into. “That was quite a show little sun. Maybe next time we should take things a little slower,” she said as he yawned. “May I continue my story?”

Zuko let out another yawn before nodding, curling up in Enya’s arms. “Yes please…”

“These days, the purpose of fire has been distorted. Instead of life, many use Agni’s flames to kill. Yes, fire can be dangerous, but it can also be protection and safety. You and I know the secret of true fire, and it allows for us to use our fire as a thing of beauty instead of pain.” Enya looked down at the boy, who was listening, although she could tell his eyes were having a hard time staying open. “Come on little sun, let’s get you to bed.”

\-----

Zuko frowned down at his hands, tongue poking out in concentration. “Yes, that’s right little sun, focus on absorbing the heat of the fire, leaving the flames cool to the touch. Absorbing and expanding heat gives you a way to share your fire, and to provide warmth without the light.”

Nodding, the little 8 year old tensed up as he stared at the flame. “Remember Prince Zuko,” he heard Enya say above him. “Firebending comes from the breath. Control your breath and you control your fire.”

Taking a deep breath, Zuko relaxed before purposefully loosening the tension in his hands, letting the heat seep back into his palms. He snapped open his eyes and looked up into Enya’s dark, motherly eyes before seeing that her hand was in his flame, and she was looking at him with a proud expression.

“Temperature control is something we learned from the airbenders, who can regulate the air inside of themselves to keep warm. Instead of manipulating the air however, we manipulate the heat.” Enya grinned before she heated up the air around herself. “Now steal my heat.”

Zuko concentrated and pulled on the energy around his teacher. He felt the heat come towards him and he let it crawl up his bloodstream and into his inner fire, feeling it flare with the added fuel.

He looked up and noticed Enya shivering. “O-Okay, now… g-give it back,” she managed and Zuko winced before focusing on his own chi and breathing deeply, coaxing the candlelight into an inferno, letting some of the energy flow out of his body, heating up the room around them.

Enya shook her head in shock. “Alright, well I think you should be a little careful with that one…” she took a few deep, shuddering breaths. “I swear you almost extinguished my inner fire, so please be careful little sun.”

Zuko’s eyes widened in shock and he nodded vigorously. “I’m sorry Enya, I won’t do it again!”

Enya smiled sadly. “Just be careful with how much energy you pull, okay?” she sighed before patting his head and ruffling his golden locks.

Zuko nodded again, a little confused, before grinning. “Okay! What’s next?” he asked excitedly, bouncing in place.

“How about trying to manipulate your colors?” Enya inquired, smirking. “I still have trouble with this sometimes, just warning you. Colors aren’t easy to maintain, especially if they aren’t your original color.”

Grinning, Zuko sat down in a meditative pose. “Well good thing I’ve already been practicing!” he giggled before opening his hands to expose his palms, a peaceful white flame fluttering in his hands.

“I swear kid,” Enya chuckled, affectionately shaking her head. “You’re going to be done with me and my teaching by the time you’re 10.”

Zuko shook his head vigorously. “I could never be done with you Auntie,” he insisted and Enya grinned a wide grin before settling down for her own meditation, trying to ignore the soft gold that flickered ever so slightly in her orange, green, and purple flame.

\-----

“Enya,” a voice called to the sleeping woman. She blinked open her eyes and yawned before stretching and sitting up.

“Oh, hello Ursa,” she said, frowning in confusion when she saw her friend in dark clothes, a hood over her face and a bag slung over her shoulder. “What… What’s going on?”

“Oh Enya,” Ursa cried out before flinging herself at the woman, pushing them both back into the bed, the Princess crying into the warrior’s shoulder. “Please… Please watch my Zuko, and if you can, tell Azula that I love her, and I always will,” she said before sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to Enya’s forehead. “I trust you Enya, I always have and I always will.”

Enya shook her head, grabbing Ursa’s face in her hands. “What are you talking about?” she whispered, searching the face of the Princess for something she could understand, gently wiping away the tears leaking from the woman’s eyes.

“I can’t protect them anymore. I’ve done everything I could, and I know that it will never be enough.” Ursa gently pulled herself from Enya’s grasp and turned to walk away. She froze before quickly turning and kissing the warrior’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered, and then she was gone, slipping into the shadows just like her son. 

Enya shook her head and fell back asleep, wondering if it was all just some strange dream. 

\-----

The next morning, Enya woke to find that it wasn’t a dream. She gently brushed her finger along where she could feel the ghost of Ursa’s kiss, and frowned. What happened?

Then she learned that Fire Lord Azulon was dead, Prince Iroh was missing, Princess Ursa was gone, and Prince Ozai was to become Fire Lord. Enya shook her head before remembering what Ursa had said in the middle of the night.

After the funeral, Enya grabbed Zuko’s hand and brought him to their training room before just sitting him down and letting him cry into her shoulder. She sent a silent prayer to the spirits that she could fulfil her promise.

\-----

Zuko turned, letting the fabric across his shoulders fall to the ground as he got into a defensive pose, certain that he could best the old general. 

But when his eyes landed on the figure across the arena, he froze in shock and fear. 

Kneeling on the cold ground, Zuko bowed his head towards his father, refusing to meet his cold hazel eyes. “Please father, I am your loyal son. I am loyal to our nation, and I only had their best interests in heart! I wish to serve my people in any way that I can.”

Gathering enough courage to glance up, Zuko saw his father sneer and glare down at him. “Stand up boy,” he snarled, but Zuko only shook his head.

“No, please. I meant no harm. I will do anything to serve my nation!” he cried, tears starting to run down his face.

He felt his father reach down and grab his phoenix tail, pulling him up so that he was looking into cold, heartless eyes. The Fire Lord leaned down, whispering so that no one else could hear him. “You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.”

He placed his free hand over his son’s left eye and set both hands ablaze. Zuko heard a scream rip through the silence in the arena, and realized a moment too late that it was coming from him.

Fire Lord Ozai dropped him on the ground and Zuko turned his head to see Azula’s smirk and he closed his eyes before he could notice any other faces. Using what little energy he had left, he cooled down his face, taking the heat out of the charred flesh.

He closed his eyes, barely registering the sound of two people running towards him before he let himself drift off to sleep. He just wanted to take a nap, that’s all. Just a few minutes and then he would be up and ready for his next lesson. 

(It wasn’t a few minutes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you understand how much it pains me to keep Ursa and Enya as friends...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the second part of Luminescence! (Also, why I chose that name when I keep misspelling it, I'll never know...)
> 
> Also also, does anyone know how to italicize things? I'm very lost and I miss my emphasizes (emphasises? emphases?) I miss my highlighting words thingy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to find an updating schedule that I can stick to around my classes. I do have some of this story pre-written, but I want to stay ahead so I am not forced to rush.


End file.
